1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector mounted on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (Serial ATA) connectors provide a storage interface for ATAPI (Advanced Technology Attachment Packet Interface) devices and hard disk drives, which are main storage peripheral devices of computer systems. Conventionally, a Serial ATA connector comprises an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals received in the housing and a spacer employed to be assembled onto the insulative housing with a plurality of positioned holes defined thereon. A plurality of tail portions of the terminals located in two arrays are inserted into the positioning holes. Such Serial ATA connectors can be found in TW Patent No. M314956 issued to WU LIANG-CAI on Nov. 10, 2006. The tail portions are located in a staggered form and received in corresponding positioning holes. But during assembly process, the tail portions might be damaged by the spacer, because the tail portions can not be lead correctly by the positioning holes.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.